Merry Christmas Draco
by Kiska King
Summary: For some reason, all the Dramione Christmas stories seem to be told from Draco's point of view, so I wanted to tell one from Hermione's. This is what I came up with. Merry Christmas, everyone!


I feel like Christmas… but let's mix up the usual Dramione Christmas Party...

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Draco, Hermione, or Scorpious... Well, not the name at least.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Draco

By Kiska King

"_Why_ is there never enough mistletoe?!" I heard the voice even though I was dead asleep. I hate that voice. It's the 'you are _not_ doing things my way! Now you must all die!' voice. I feared for the children.

Sighing, I resigned myself to getting up. Well, someone has to look after our kids.

"No, no, no!" the voice came again. I slipped on my warm, fuzzy bathrobe and slippers and trudged down the long stairs to the kitchen. It's at times like these I wonder why I moved in with the man.

"That's too much tinsel!"

"DRACO MALFOY!" I growled/screamed, stalking into the entrance hall, where he was directing the decoration for the party tonight.

"Yes," he answered brightly. "Hermione, my angel, light of my life, darling, merry Christmas! How are you?"

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache," I told him. I don't know how such a deep voice can seem so piercing. He smiled at me, and picked up a platter that was set on the table to his right.

"Gingerbread?" he asked. I sighed and picked up one of the small men, promptly biting its head off. "You okay?"

"Every Christmas…" I muttered darkly, killing the gingerbread man that deeply resembled my husband.

"Isn't it great?" he gestured. I had to admit, he did a good job decorating for a guy. The normally gray-tinged white walls glowed golden in the light of the torches set in the walls, and a huge Christmas tree was in the corner, its fairy lights twinkling brightly. Personally, I liked the one that we had decorated, which was sitting in the den. Speaking of which…

"You remembered the presents last night, right?" I asked him.

"Huh? No, I thought you did," he replied, calmly. "To the right… no, _more_ to the right," he gestured to the house elf trying to hang mistletoe.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "You _forgot_ the presents?! Draco, Aquaria and Scorpious will be up any minute and you _forgot_ the Christmas presents?! They won't believe in _Santa _anymore, and it's all your fault!" I was near tears. My breathing was coming in short gasps, and felt like a panic attack was coming on. I didn't want my kids' Christmas to be ruined!

"Hermione! Hermione! It's okay! We'll fix it," Draco said consolingly, pulling me into his warm embrace, and kissing my hair and rubbing circles on my back.

"How?" I asked into his shoulder.

"We'll stall them, while Twinkle and Blinky will take the presents down to the den," he told me.

"Okay… C'mon… Breakfast in bed routine, then?" I sighed, wiping the last of my tears away and running my runny nose on a sleeve. Draco grimaced at me and fought the urge to slap him.

"That's gross… C'mon, love, let's get the little ones' breakfast," he said, guiding me by the elbow to the kitchen.

The kitchen still smelled like gingerbread and my stomach growled. Draco raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Aqua and Scorp aren't the only one's who need breakfast in bed," he pointed out. I scowled and stuck out my tongue.

"I'm a growing girl," I told him, reaching into the fridge for some eggs.

"That's a lie," he said darkly, coming around behind me. "You're not a girl. You, my sweet," he whispered in my ear, "are most definitely a woman." He kissed my neck tenderly. I turned around and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Breakfast," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Now that's an odd pet name," he mused, bringing his lips to mine.

"_Ahem_," I heard a rather annoyed voice.

"Umbridge!" I gasped, turning around and saw one of my favorite faces. My daughter Aquaria had my color hair, my teeth, and my nose, but her father's silky shine in her hair, his eyes, lips, and high cheekbones. She was going to be a knockout one day, but right now, she was only four, and had my old teddy bear in one hand and her thumb in her mouth.

"It _is_ Umbridge!" my husband gasped and cowered behind me.

"Daddy!" she said, cocking her head and speaking around her thumb. "I'm not Umbridge! I don't even know who Umbridge _is_!"

"She's an old, fat toad!" another voice said from behind Aqua. Scorpious was Draco's spitting image, but with my eyes, and a couple other of my traits subtly melded with his father's, and even at six, he had Draco's personality. "So she's just like _you_!"

"Scorp, it's Christmas!" I chastised him. "Don't provoke your little sister."

"But she _asked_," he whined.

"Scorpious, listen to your mother," Draco defended me. I knew he was smart when I married him.

"Can we open presents?" Aqua asked.

"C'mon, let's go look at the front hall first!" Draco suggested happily, picking up Aqua and giving her a piggy back ride. I smiled at her squeals of laughter coming from the front hall.

Scorp and I followed in a more respectable manner.

"It's so _pretty_!" Aqua giggled. "Scorp, isn't it pretty?" she asked her older brother, her silver blue eyes huge with excitement.

"Sure thing, Aqua," he told her indifferently. She looked disappointed at his reaction. "It's beautiful, marvelous, spectacular!" he exclaimed. Aqua's face lit up with excitement again, and Scorp smiled at her. Draco put his arms around me to complete the happy family moment.

"C'mon! _Presents_!" Aqua yelled, grabbing Scorp's hand and ran into the den. I nearly fainted with relief when I saw the presents under the tree. Draco grinned and winked sneakily at me.

"Santa came!" Aqua and Scorp yelled. I smiled.

* * *

I smoothed my red dress for the millionth time, and put a nervous hand to my hair. Another Christmas with the family, I smiled to myself. Draco came in, in all his dark Slytherin glory, dressed in a tuxedo. He smiled at me. 

"You look absolutely delectable," he told me, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing me softly.

"Draco…" I started, not sure how to stay what I wanted. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait until a little later?" he asked, checking his new watch that Scorpious had bought him. "Mother will be here soon."

I groaned. After seven years of being her daughter-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy still hated me. Passionately hated me.

"Hey, I put up with _all _of the Weasleys, _and_ the Potters," he reminded me.

"They're not as bad," I told him.

A bell sounded through the house, and Draco smiled at me.

"They're _here_!" he shouted, smiling. He _loved_ parties. I sighed. So much for telling him _before_ the party.

I put on a happy face, and went downstairs to meet everyone.

Three hours later, everyone was slightly buzzed, whether from eggnog or sugar. I grimaced as Ginny finally cornered me. "Did you tell him?" she hissed.

"Not yet," I told her.

"C'mon, Hermione, you know this is something he wants to know," she reminded me, taking another sip of her eggnog.

"Fine," I sighed. I had to tell him sooner or later.

I found him with Blaise and Marcus, chatting in a corner.

"Um, Draco?" I asked.

"Yes, Mione, my love?"

"Can I talk to you… alone?" I asked.

"Of course, always," he replied.

"Well… you remember how happy you were when you found out about Scorpious? And Aqua?" I asked, twisting my hair nervously.

"You think we should have another?" he asked hopefully.

"At this point, there's not much choice."

It took a second for that to sink in, but when it did, Draco yelled happily at the top of his lungs, startling some of the guests. He ran up to the front of the room, and waved his wand to get everyone's attention, as if he didn't already have it.

"Everyone!" he shouted. "I'm gonna be a dad again!"

"What?!" a voice shouted. "I have to have _another_ little sister?!"

Draco just laughed, and swept me into his arms again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! Thank you!" he told me, spinning me around.

"For what?" I asked, giggling.

"For giving me such beautiful children," he said.

"Just promise me one thing," I said.

"Anything."

"We _don't_ name him or her after a constellation this time," I told him.

"But it's _tradition_!" he whined, sounding like Scorpious.

I kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

* * *

So... what did you think? BTW: In case you didn't realize it at this point, Aquaria is a name based on the constellation Aquarius... I thought it was a good name for Scorpious' little sister, and I just plain _liked_ the name Scorpious! 

♥♠♣ KeK ♣♠♥


End file.
